Korra Célestes
Korra Célestes Sailor, Former Street Rat Date of Birth: 26th Day of Firothe 1200 est. (17) Female Human Appearance: Five feet seven with blond curls cut slightly above her shoulders and bright blue eyes. As she was better nourished for a much longer period of time than most Street Rats she lacks the pinched look that many of them have turned into an art form. Personality: Kind hearted, but strong willed. Korra is racked with survivors guilt. While quiet at first she will not ignore a friendly gesture or a person in need. Korra has a strong sense of morality and little regard for laws she finds unfair. History: Korra has lived in Bastion for as long as she can remember. At the beginning of her memory is her sister. A sixteen year old girl who acted more like a parent than anyone else she can remember. Her sister worked in a brothel, and worked constantly to keep them from discovering Korra, and Korra from discovering the truth. Teaching her what she could of reading, history, and math in the daylit hours before returning to her grim work during the night. Of all these lessons Korra remembers the stories the most. Tales of heroes and magic that captured her dreams. In hiding Korra, her sister was successful until she died of a fever (when Korra was roughly eight years old) Shocked to find a little girl hiding in the establishment the Madame offered to keep her on if she promised to make herself useful as soon as she was old enough not to attract the attention of the guard. Scared and alone Korra agreed, and stayed there for three years helping with the kitchens. This was before one of the clients found her. The man in question was a noble, drunk with power and wine. He demanded to be served by the girl who had dared show herself dashing from the kitchens. Seizing Korra he made his way towars a room laughing uproariously when the girls turned on him. Mad with rage he released Korra to return the blow. Another girl snuck the frightened child out the back of the house of ill repute and abandoned her with a whispered warning not to come back for her own good. Korra was out on the streets without a friend in the world. She would have died that winter If Jon had not found her. Korra learned quickly and was very good at finding prospective marks when begging. So good that many of the strategies the children used involved her and a few others distracting a passing kindly citizen while another rat stole their wallet (usually Jon.) That's not to say she wasn't a deft hand herself. Korra had a knack for making difficult tasks look easy and always carried a simple grace unusual for the kids on the street. As Rob gathered street rats together Korra found herself in a natural position of leadership among the girls and younger children who looked up to her for her compassion. She stood up for them when no one else would listen, because she remembered the scared little girl who had had no voice with which to speak for herself. Jon Cole: a childhood friend joined the dragon's disciples and was whiplashed into the dangerous rivalry between the disciples and the rings. Sent into ring territory he encountered and was possessed by a wrath demon which killed many and would have killed him had it not been for a strange magical resistance within him. Seeking to find Christophe, the leader of the disciples he headed towards Falaeth manor on the fateful night of the 7th of Auravath. Only to find the aftermath of Turel and Ecks vicious duel. This led him down into the sewers. Days later Korra found Jon tired and alone. Unable to find the strength to go on. They confided in eachother and the bond of their friendship started to bloom into something more. Had time been kinder these two may have lived happily in the city. But fate has a cruel streak the size of a Hefriz bridge. And Jon knowing of the declaration of martial law took it upon himself to get as many people out as possible. Not knowing whether he will survive he tricked Korra onto the Red Wind and to the safety of Alton. Clutching the necklace Jon gave her she turned towards the high seas. Advantages: Charismatic, Dextrous, The Moon's Eye Diamond, Vision, Awakening, Sorcery Related Story Elements: Street Rats of Bastion, Sprirts, Sorcery